


Betty Rizzo: World's Worst Lookout

by TeamMagma



Series: The Mistakes and Confusion Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Because one of them broke your nose, Bisexual disaster danny zuko, F/M, Go home this is a gays only event, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kenickie loves his car more than his life, M/M, Making out with your best friend in the back seat of your car, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rizzo is a cheauffer, Sandy goes rogue, Sex in a Car, While your girlfriends drive you to the hospital, drive in movies, short and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma
Summary: Sandy and Danny are in an open relationship and Sandy finds him with Kenickie at the drive in. Don't take anything i write seriously.
Relationships: Implied Kenickie/Betty Rizzo, Kenickie/Danny Zuko, Mentioned Sandy Olsson/Frenchy, Sandy Olsson/Danny Zuko
Series: The Mistakes and Confusion Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Betty Rizzo: World's Worst Lookout

Rizzo got out of the car again. She'd just gotten her popcorn, she wasn't about to ruin her appetite by listening to Danny and Kenickie have sex. Good thing they were quiet about it. The windows on the car were tinted, so that nobody could see them, but just to make sure, Rizzo agreed to come as their lookout if they'd each give her an IOU for her woman on woman action. Perfect timing, she thought, as Sandy walked up.

"Have you seen Danny?" Sandy asked, before glancing around the car. "Where's Kenickie?"

Rizzo points at the car with her thumb as she watches the crowd, trying to pick out any people she or kenickie hadn't layed. "Back there, neckin'."

Sandy spit out a drink of her soda. "I'm sorry, they're doing what?"

"Doing the tango" Rizzo rolls her eyes. "What do you think they're doing?" 

Sandy looked back and forth between Rizzo and the car a few times. "What?"

"You didn't know they swung that way, did you?" Rizzo asks, shaking her head and sighing.

"No" Sandy replied. "And when Danny and I agreed we could also see other people, I didn't expect him to get with Kenickie in the back seat of his car."

Rizzo takes a sip of Sandy's drink. "I don't really care. I'm just their lookout."

"Who are you looking out for?" Sandy questions, seriously confused at this point. 

"Homophobes and Cops" Rizzo clarifies. Sandy opens the door to the car and gets in the passenger seat before closing it and turning around.

"What are you two doing?" Sandy glares at them from the front of the car. They jumped in surprise and Danny pulled his face away from Kenickie's groin. 

"Hey Sandy, how you doin?" He smiled at her awkwardly as she deadpans at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were bi?" Sandy interrogated angrily. 

"Uh, mostly because it's illegal." Danny shrugged, and Kenickie zipped up his pants. "But also because we've had this thing going for longer than you've been around and I didn't want you to bash ears about it."

Sandy punched him in the nose and he fell to the side. Kenickie reached over to help him and Sandy punched him in the nose too. 

"The hell was that for?" Danny hissed. 

"You didn't tell me you had a whole other relationship! And that you were bisexual!" Sandy shouted. 

"Keep your voice down!" Kenickie whisper yelled at her.

"Shut up Kenickie!" Sandy whisper yelled back, not wanting to hear anything from him until she gave Danny an earful of his own. Kenickie raised his hands in defense and scooted to the side of the car so he was in the seat behind Sandy. 

"I'm sorry!" Danny rubbed his face, picking himself up. "I didn't think it'd be such a big deal."

"Well it is a big deal!" Sandy retorted, turning to Kenickie. "And you! What made you think it was a good idea?"

"Danny and I do that best friends thing, I didn't think it was that much of a difference." Sandy punched him in the nose again and Danny scooted up next to him to make sure he was ok.

"I'm not break up mad, but I'm still really mad! And very disappointed!" Sandy crossed her arms. "Tell me next time!" 

"I think i need to go to the hospital." Kenickie wiped blood off of his face. "I think you broke my nose."

Sandy groans, rolling down the window. "Betty, get in the car, i broke his nose."

"Whos?" Rizzo asked, going around to get into the drivers seat. 

"Mine." Kenickie spoke with his nose in his hands. Rizzo laughed a bit before pulling out of the drive in.

"Frenchy isn't even going to buy me when I use this as an excuse to why I ditched her." Sandy grumbled. 

"Date?" Rizzo asked. Danny wiggled his eyebrows and Kenickie mumbled something inaudible. 

"No!" Sandy defended. "..maybe." 

"Hypocrite." Danny laughed, before leaning onto Kenickie to avoid a punch from Sandy.

Rizzo swerved. "Hey, cut it out or I'll crash." She threatened. Danny kissed Sandy's cheek as an apologetic gesture and she leaned back into the seat. Danny kissed Kenickie's jaw as he sat back down in the back seat. 

"There's blood all over my car" Kenickie complained. Sandy looked back at them.

"There is a grand total of one spot of blood in your car."

"Yeah, Sandy, there's blood all over it." Danny joked, elbowing Kenickie, who kept his hands to his nose but elbowed him back. 

"I'm not paying your medical bills" Sandy half-joked and they all laughed, the exception being Sandy, who just chuckled. 

"Your boyfriend will though." Kenickie joked back, beckoning his head at Danny. Everyone laughed again and Danny leaned on Kenickie as they finished the drive.


End file.
